


Life

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-27
Updated: 2007-01-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speedle's last thoughts before walking in the doorstep of heaven. Hints of SpeedCalleigh, Horatio and Calleigh, and friendship HoratioSpeed, please rr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami, I believe NBC or whoever does own it!

* * *

**Life**

* * *

Who ever knew that the moment H talks about my car, the hunk of junk it is, that I talk about life. It's ironic, and yet funny how I saw I have a lifetime to fix my car, I die. Life is very short and that annoys me that I couldn't finish life to accomplish everything. Like to get married to someone that I really can really love. Like Calleigh. Gosh, I want to tell her everything is alright, but the moment I try to hold on, I see white. I wish I could tell H to take care of everything for me. And in a way, I think he understands that. A part of me wishes I could hold on. As I turn back from the life I knew, because I can't come back from the dead. I turn to see a white castle, and I heard a voice

"Tim Speedle come in."

And I knew that I was in heaven and that I was at home. _And everything is going to be alright._


End file.
